


Wes Craven and Lots of Complaining

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, I keep writing these god awful things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Peter wants to see Nightmare on Elm Street. Hank does not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/gifts).



> look who finally wrote something yay

“From Director Wes Craven, Nightmare on Elm Street.” 

“Hank….” Peter said softly, his eyes still glued to the tv screen as the image faded away and a commercial for fast food appeared. 

“No.” Hank said quickly, already seeing the excitement in his boyfriend’s face. 

“We have to see it!” Peter whined as Hank pushed his feet off the coffee table. 

“I don’t want to see it.” Hank grabbed the empty snack containers off the table and went to the kitchen to throw them away. 

Peter sped in after him. “But you love horror movies.” 

“You love horror movies.” Hank corrected. 

“We love horror movies.” Peter wrapped his arms around Hank’s waist as the older man rolled his eyes. 

“You are perfectly capable of seeing a movie by yourself.” 

Peter huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “What’s the point of having a boyfriend if he doesn’t take you out on dates?” 

Hank copied Peter’s stance. “My idea of a date is not sitting a dark room with a bunch of strangers watching some scarred man in a Christmas sweater terrorize teenagers for two hours.” 

“Your idea of a date is an all day Star Trek marathon. I think my date idea is better.” 

Hank sighed deeply. “We’re both too old to be having this argument.” He grumbled, walking away to their bedroom. 

“Speak for yourself.” Peter followed after him. “I’ll make you a deal. You take me to this movie and I’ll give you a hand job during the trailers. It’s a win win.” 

“I’m not into voyeurism but thanks for the offer.” Hank rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. Peter sat on the foot of the bed, pouting, before climbing in with him. He hooked his leg around Hank’s waist and buried his face into neck, gently kissing him. 

“Peter.” Hank said in a warning tone. 

Peter kissed along his jaw, gently nibbling at the skin.  
Hank let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. I’ll take you to see the movie.” 

Peter smirked against his skin. “I’ve got you whipped.” he said in a sing song voice. 

“I am not.” Hank grumbled. “I’m just sick of hearing you complain.” 

Peter smiled, kissing Hank before settling back down. “I looooove you.” 

Hank just groaned in response.


End file.
